


Already Taken

by foxholeshoyou



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andrew isn't, Andrew says I love you, Bisexual Matt Boyd, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neil only loves Andrew, Protective Andrew Minyard, andrew and neil are IN LOVE, he'll be okay, matt has a crush on Neil, neil is oblivious, poor matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Summary: Andrew couldn’t help but notice, it had been pathetically obvious, truly. Andrew had been hyperaware of the fact that many people found Neil attractive and that even more had crushes on him since he had met Neil. It was just a fact of life. Neil was happily oblivious of course, his gaze only ever focused on Andrew or Exy. Andrew never had a reason to be jealous, or suspicious, not when Neil was so perfectly loyal, not when he unquestioningly gave every ounce of his love, attention, and trust to Andrew with no hesitation. But this was different. Concerning. Not because Andrew was threatened… but because it was… Matt.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 189





	Already Taken

Andrew couldn’t help but notice, it had been pathetically obvious, truly. Andrew had been hyperaware of the fact that many people found Neil attractive and that even more had crushes on him since he had met Neil. It was just a fact of life. Neil was happily oblivious of course, his gaze only ever focused on Andrew or Exy. Andrew never had a reason to be jealous, or suspicious, not when Neil was so perfectly loyal, not when he unquestioningly gave every ounce of his love, attention, and trust to Andrew with no hesitation. But this was different. Concerning. Not because Andrew was threatened… but because it was… Matt.  
Andrew had known Matt cared for Neil, loved him. He had just assumed it was brotherly. Besides, Matt was dating Dan. But now Dan and Matt had been broken up for months and Andrew had noticed Matt’s lingering stares. Matt’s eyes would sparkle whenever Neil spoke, his eyes would flick to Neil’s lips every once in a while. He laughed at Neil more than normal. He found more reasons to casually touch him. Neil didn’t notice, or didn’t care. Neil loved Matt, Matt was Neil’s best friend. But it was quite obvious more than friendship was on Matt’s mind.  
Right now Andrew was watching Neil give Matt pointers on his math homework. Matt soaked up every word Neil said, gave every ounce of his attention to listening to Neil, looking at him, and Andrew knew damn well nobody cared that much about math homework. Neil leaned over to write something on Matt’s paper, their fingers brushing. Matt seemed to freeze at the contact. He brushed his hand back against Neil’s. Neil barely noticed, just glanced down for a second and then lifted his hand to write again. Andrew wanted to hit Neil. How could he be so stupid? Andrew shouldn’t have been surprised. Back when Andrew had a crush on Neil, Neil had never noticed, he literally had had to spell it out for him. The idiot. And now Neil was just as oblivious to Matt’s crush too.  
And then they were at Eden’s. Neil had invited the upperclassmen, so that meant Matt had come along. Neil usually stayed back and sat with Andrew while the others danced but today Matt had looked at Neil nervously and asked if Neil wanted to come dance with him. Of course Neil didn’t think anything of it. Neil looked to Andrew, as he always did. Andrew just gave him an unimpressed stare.  
“Go ahead.”  
Neil nodded and followed Matt to the dance floor. Andrew was curious as to what would happen. At first they danced a few inches apart. Andrew’s blood heated at the sight of Neil’s lithe body moving under the strobe lights. But then Matt moved closer. He played it off by saying something to Neil, making it seem like he was only getting closer so that Neil could hear him. Neil stepped closer, leaned in so that he could hear Matt. And then Matt’s eyes were glued to Neil’s lips. Matt’s hands ghosted over Neil’s hips as he stared and stared at those full lips. Finally Neil noticed. Neil looked up at Matt in question. Matt said something and Neil cocked his head to the side, and then nodded. Then suddenly Matt was taking Neil’s hand and leading him out of the club.  
Andrew couldn’t help but follow. He got close enough so that he could see and hear everything, but kept himself hidden so they couldn’t see him. Matt was leaned against the wall, Neil standing next to him, looking slightly confused.  
“What is it you wanted to talk about?” Neil asked innocently.  
Matt rubbed his neck nervously, “Listen Neil there’s something… I-I don’t know. I can’t. I shouldn’t-,” Matt stuttered nervously.  
“Matt?” Neil asked, looking concerned. Neil stepped closer to Matt and looked up to his face, “Is everything okay?”  
Matt sighed deeply, “I think- I- Can I show you what i’m trying to say? It’s too hard to talk.”  
Neil cocked his head to the side, “Okay?”  
Matt bit his lip, “Just… don’t tell Andrew.”  
Neil immediately froze at the words, taking a step back.  
Neil was on the defensive now, “Don’t tell Andrew what?” Neil asked harshly.  
Matt took a step closer to Neil, splaying his hands wide, “Please Neil. I just… need to do this.”  
Neil just narrowed his eyes and stayed silent, waiting. And then before Neil could react, Matt was kissing him, his hands in Neil’s hair. Neil’s entire body locked at the contact and he shoved Matt away.  
“Matt! What the hell?”  
Andrew was about half a second away from putting a knife in Matt’s gut but he wanted to see what Neil would do next.  
“I-I’m sorry” Matt stuttered, “I had to.”  
“What do you mean you had to? Do you like me or something?”  
“I’m in love with you Neil,” Matt said miserably.  
Neil stepped back. His face hardened.  
“Matt thats not… We’re just friends. You’re my best friend.”  
“I know Neil. God! I know! You think this is easy for me? I didn’t expect to fall for you. But you’re just… you’re everything Neil. You always have been. I know you don’t feel the same, but I just.. I had to try. Just once. Just don’t tell Andrew. He’ll kill me.”  
Neil was shaking his head over and over, stumbling backwards.  
“Matt thats… that’s not okay. You know I’m with Andrew. You asked me to hide this from Andrew. I’m sorry Matt. I know this is hard for you and I know l’m being insensitive right now but fuck you. I’m with Andrew. Don’t ever, ever ask me to hide something from him. Especially something like this. Andrew is it for me. I am in love with him. Only him. You know that. Did you really think I would kiss you back? I would never cheat on Andrew, never give him any reason not to trust me. Andrew is the love of my life Matt. You fucking know that. I’ve told you that. So what the hell was that?”  
Matt’s entire body was shaking, he looked distraught.  
“I know Neil, I know. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I just… I’ve been losing my mind and I’ve wanted to tell you everything for weeks but I knew this would happen and I was terrified and I couldn’t think. Couldn’t talk. I didn’t know how else to show you. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have touched you without permission. I shouldn’t have asked you to hide something from Andrew. I know you two are in love. I know that. I’m so sorry Neil.”  
“It’s okay Matt. Just don’t do it again.” Neil said harshly, “I think we should probably take some space for a while, so you can work out your feelings. You’re my best friend. But I’ll never be able to be more than that for you. I need to go find Andrew. Don’t make that face. He’s not going to do anything. He’s not the monster you all think he is.” Neil started to walk away, then glanced back at Matt. “Are you going to be okay?”  
Matt smiled a soft, sad smile, “Yeah i’ll be okay. I knew it was always going to be this way. Some space is probably best though. I’ll see you around Neil.”  
Neil just nodded and walked away. Andrew intercepted him. Right when Neil saw Andrew he knew he had heard the whole thing. Andrew didn’t look angry, or tense. He looked calm and at peace. Andrew just gestured to the car and Neil followed. Once they were inside they both sat in silence for a moment, neither moving.  
“Drew?” Neil said softly.  
“Hmm?”  
Neil just looked at him, waiting.  
Andrew sighed, “I already knew Boyd loved you.”  
Neil blinked, “You did? How?”  
Andrew rolled his eyes, “Not everyone is as oblivious as you Neil.”  
Neil huffed out a laugh and lifted a hand to Andrew’s cheek. Andrew nodded a yes and Neil stroked his cheek over and over as he stared at him.  
“Only you Drew. I’ll only ever love you, only ever want you. No one else matters.”  
Andrew didn’t have the words. When he had heard Neil say all those beautiful things to Matt, defending him, loving him, he had felt like his heart might explode. How was it that this silver tongued beautiful redhead loved him… he didn’t know. But he’d cherish it every day til he died. Because Neil was it for him too. The only one he loved, the only one he wanted, forever. It had taken him long enough to admit those things to himself. To Neil. Now that he was comfortable enough to let himself feel it, say it, it was everything.  
“Me too,” Andrew whispered roughly, “Only you Junkie.”  
“Yes or no?”  
Andrew answered by leaning in and kissing those perfect lips, cupping Neil’s perfect face in his hands. Neil pulled back and brushed his nose against Andrew’s, their foreheads together. They stayed that way for a while, just quiet, breathing each other in. Andrew had never had someone who loved him so unapologetically, who defended him and trusted him and stuck by him through every dark turn. It struck him stupid every time he thought of how Neil loved him. It didn’t seem real. Pipe dream.  
Andrew didn’t realize he had said that last phrase aloud until Neil replied.  
“I’m not. I will always love you Andrew. I will defend you and stick by you and trust you every day for as long as you let me.”  
“I know. Me too,” Andrew took a deep breath, “I heard everything you said to Matt. Thank you.” Andrew’s voice was rough with emotion.  
Neil lifted his head, kissed Andrew softly on the forehead.  
“No thank yous. I will always choose you. Always tell you. Always defend you. Don’t ever expect anything less.”  
Andrew just sighed and twined his hands in Neil’s hair, “Okay.”  
After a while Neil winced, “I think I was a little too harsh with him.”  
“He’ll be fine. He knew it was going to happen.”  
“Do you think he’ll ever be my friend again?”  
Andrew shrugged, “I’m sure he’ll get over it. It will take time though. Boyd is the sensitive type.”  
Neil cringed, “Oops,” and then asked, “How did you know he had feelings for me?”  
“Because I recognized the symptoms.”  
“The symptoms of what?”  
“Of loving Neil Josten.”  
Neil’s cheeks flushed a deep red. He leaned in close. “Yes or no?”  
Andrew nodded and leaned in too. He expected a kiss but Neil wrapped Andrew in a tight embrace, tucking his head into the crook of Andrew’s neck. They held each other tightly for long minutes. Neither of them hugged anyone very often but sometimes it was a way to convey their love when words just weren’t enough. After a while Neil sighed.  
“I love you so much Drew.”  
Andrew just stroked his fingers soothingly along Neil’s back, “I love you too Junkie.”


End file.
